Vibration absorbers on vibrating aggregates of automatic washers have the function of absorbing movement in their direction of action in case of unbalance caused by the laundry as well as the function of preventing thumping or “walking” by the device. Torsional movements of the suds container around the drum axis, however, are only introduced into the shock absorbers by the associated shifting of the fastening point. The fastening points of the absorber on the suds container and on the fastening element on the housing side can also transmit torques. In the case of steel aggregates and floor tubs, the transmission capability is provided by a firmly screwed-on connection that creates a non-positive connection via the prestressing force. This is not feasible in this manner with plastic elements since the requisite force would damage the plastic and its relaxation would cause a rapid drop in the prestressing.
In order to obtain a pivot axis that is as vibration-damped as possible, German patent application DE 197 25 706 A1 describes a fastening device in which the fastening element consists of two spreadable sleeve segments arranged perpendicular to the pivot axis. Even though the spreading of the fastening element provides a certain stiffening of the pivot axis, this prior-art spreading sleeve cannot be used for suds containers made of plastic and here especially for the joint pieces that are shaped onto the suds container made of plastic.